Quando a Lua Reflete Sobre as Flores de Pêssego
by Raye Minamino
Summary: Touya fica inconformado do romance de sua irmã Sakura com a amiga Tomoyo, mas ele também ama um grande amigo...


Fanfic de Sakura Card Captors, seria uma espécie de continuação da fic "Magnólias e Flores-de-cerejeira" da Tomoyo e Sakura. Romance/ shounen-ai – Touya e Yue.

_Quando a Lua reflete sobre flores-de-pêssego_

**Raye Minamino**

Touya era um belo rapaz de 23 anos, cabelos negros, olhos azuis, forte e bastante maduro. Andava preocupado com sua irmã, pois ela andava feliz demais. No começo achava que era por causa de Shoran, então decidiu perguntar:

Aí mostrenga, posso saber por que está tão feliz? – perguntou ele em tom de gozação.

Por que estou apaixonada... – respondeu ela em um tom terno, não dando importância ás gozações do irmão.

O QUÊ?! Vai me dizer que é por aquele moleque... – disse ele com raiva.

Não, não é pelo Shoran, quer dizer, já gostei dele, mas meu amor é... – pausou e sorriu -... da Tomoyo.

Tomoyo? – perguntou ele chocado.

Sim, agora se você me dá uma licencinha, eu vou me encontrar com ela, vamos na cidade... - disse ela e rapidamente saiu.

Touya não podia acreditar, sua irmã, apaixonada por outra garota? E por Tomoyo, a melhor amiga dela e dele também. Estava perdido em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu a entrada de um vulto. Era Yukito. O rapaz também estava em seus 23 anos (quer dizer, aparentemente), cabelos acinzentados, olhos azuis alegres, aparência gentil. Estava morando na residência dos Kinomoto, assim que Sakura virou dona completamente das cartas.

Touya, o que foi, por que está com esta cara? – perguntou ele preocupado.

... – Touya não escutou. Yukito tocou em seu ombro.

Touya...

Ah, me desculpe Yuki... diga...

Por que está com esta cara?

Sakura... – falou Touya em tom triste.

O que tem ela? Está doente? – perguntou o amigo mais preocupado ainda.

Não, ela está ótima de saúde...

Então...

Está apaixonada...

E isso é ruim? – perguntou Yukito com cara de dúvida.

Não é que...

Que...

Nada, deixa pra lá... – disse Touya e se virou para Yukito. Quando viu, Yukito estava comendo uma bengala super recheada de mais ou menos 1 metro (--").

OoO, que isso... – perguntou Touya assustado.

É que eu estou com um pouquinho de fome... v" – disse ele envergonhado.

Um pouquinho... Yuki, você anda se sentindo bem? – perguntou o amigo preocupado.

Sim... Por quê?

É porque da última vez que você que você comeu assim... bem... você estava perdendo energia.

Ah! É mesmo... Mas não esquenta...

Sei...

No dia seguinte, Touya tinha acabado de sair seu serviço, quando seu deu conta de que uma pessoa estava te seguindo.

Quem é?! – disse ele com uma voz ameaçadora.

Acalme-se Touya, sou eu... – falou um vulto. Quando este se revelou um belo rapaz alto, cabelos brancos grandes, olhos prateados e grandes asas. Touya quase desfaleceu quando viu a pessoa. Era Yue. – Sabe onde está Sakura, estive procurando por ela o dia inteiro.

Não, não vi. Provavelmente está na escola, ia ter ensaio para torcida hoje (No anime/mangá, Sakura é a líder de torcida de sua escola) – explicou Touya, ainda impressionado com a visão á sua frente. Não é que não estivesse acostumado, mas, sinceramente, aquela forma fazia o coração do rapaz acelerar.

Não pode ser, fui lá e não a encontrei – neste momento foram interrompidos por um barulho de risadas. Yue pegou Touya em seus braços e se esconderam numa árvore. Touya ruborizou diante do ato do amigo. Ele o amava, adorava estar com ele e também com Yukito. Mas de uma estranha forma, Touya gostava e se sentia mais seguro com Yue. Em seus braços ele se sentiu mais firme, amado. Abandonando seus pensamentos, olhou para quem estava se aproximando. Quando ele e Yue puderam ver melhor, eram Sakura e Tomoyo. As duas andavam juntas e riam...

Sakura – disse Touya.

Tomoyo – disse Yue. Nisso os dois foram até elas. Ao se aproximar, as duas se assustaram. Touya se irritou com Sakura.

Mostrenga, isso são horas para você estar na rua...

Se liga Touya, em 1º lugar: ainda são 18:00 hs, 2º lugar: eu não tenho que ficar dando satisfação para você, porque não sou mais nenê e em 3º lugar: eu estava na casa da Tomoyo e nada MAIS!!! – gritou Sakura.

Mas você não vê que é perigoso as duas estarem no meio da rua á esta hora da noite...

E os dois ficavam discutindo, enquanto Yue e Tomoyo ficavam assistindo.

Como esses dois brigam... – falou Yue.

E se amam acima de tudo - falou Tomoyo.

Vamos para casa Sakura. – mandou Touya.

Não, vou levar Tomoyo para a casa dela. – gritou Sakura.

Não, tudo bem, eu vou sozinha ' – falou Tomoyo, tentando amenizar o problema.

Não, é perigoso, não deixá-la sozinha Tomo-chan... – nisso aparecem as guardas-costa de Tomoyo. – Puxa, como são rápidas OoO".

Tchau Sakura, tchau Touya, tchau Yue... – despediu-se Tomoyo.

Tchau – respondeu o rapaz e o guardião em coro.

Tchau minha querida, amanhã a gente se vê... gritou Sakura. – Nisso ela, o irmão e o guardião voltaram para casa.

No dia seguinte, Sakura havia recebido uma carta de Eriol, dizendo que passaria uns tempos em Tóquio. Assim que ela termina de ler a carta, a campainha toca e ela vai atender. Era Eriol.

Puxa, você veio rápido OoO – falou Sakura boba com a rapidez do rapaz. Eriol estava mais maduro, mais bonito e elegante.

Acho que foi a carta que demorou - falou ele.

Os dois ficaram conversando, quando Yue apareceu.

Mag... digo.. Eriol...

Oras, Yue, como está, onde está Kerberos? – perguntou o rapaz olhando para todos os lados.

Estou aqui... – e Kero aparece em sua forma original.

Puxa, vocês não mudaram nada...

Eriol, onde estão Nakuru e Spinel? – perguntou Sakura.

Estão no hotel, queriam descansar da viagem... – explicou Eriol.

Mais tarde, Eriol precisou ir embora, pois iria visitar Tomoyo. E Yue foi dar uma volta para refletir.

Enquanto isso...

Touya estava andando pela rua, voltando do trabalho. Quando viu um vulto vindo em sua direção. O vulto se revelou ser uma mulher de cabelos castanhos, nem claro, nem escuro... Assim que viu Touya, já chegou agarrando-o.

TTTOOOUUUYYYAAA!!!

AAAAHHHHH (é legal -!) – gritou ele – AI NAKURU!!!

Puxa Touya, eu senti tanta sua falta... – disse Nakuru sentada em cima de Touya.

Hunf! Sei...

É verdade, e vou provar... – ela o pegou e o beijou. Só que neste momento, um belo par de olhos prateados raivosos os fitavam. E o dono dos olhos saiu ferozmente.

Por que fez isso? – perguntou Touya surpreso.

Porque eu gosto de você... – respondeu ela com um sorriso malicioso.

Sinto muito, mas eu gosto de outra pessoa. – disse ele tentando se livrar dos braços de Nakuru.

Sim, eu sei de quem você gosta... – falou ela de cabeça baixa.

Então se sabe, não faça mais isso. – pediu Touya e Nakuru se levantou.

Esta pessoa tem muita sorte por ter você. Desejo sorte para você Touya-chan... – falou Nakuru e se transformou em Ruby Moon – Adeus Touya. E foi embora...

Touya seguia seu rumo novamente, quando outra sombra apareceu em sua frente. Era Yue, e não estava com uma cara muito agradável.

Se divertiu com ela, Touya? – perguntou Yue quase explodindo.

Você viu tudo? – perguntou o amigo espantado.

O bastante... Muito obrigado Touya... POR NADA!!! – gritou Yue e foi embora.

YUE, ESPERA!!! – gritou Touya, mas já era tarde demais.

A tristeza de Yue era muito grande. Ver seu amado beijando outra pessoa era demais para ele. E chegou a uma conclusão de que Touya não o amava. Ele deixou-se levar pelas suas asas, quando se deu conta, estava sentado no telhado da mansão Daidouji. Era lá que morava sua amiga Tomoyo. Resolveu ficar por lá mesmo, dar uma volta em torno da mansão, para refletir.

Enquanto isso, Touya havia chegado rápido em casa, na esperança de encontrar Yukito lá e se explicar. Estava ansioso demais, que acabou por esbarrar em Sakura.

Ai Touya, você é cego ou o quê? – gemeu a irmã com a mão no braço.

Me desculpe, Sakura, você viu o Yukito... Yue... sei lá. – perguntou Touya.

Não, pensei que você estivesse com ele. Mas ele não veio para casa não.

"Céus, para onde será que ele foi?".

Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Sakura.

Sim, aconteceu... – Touya explicou toda a conversa para a irmã.

Nossa, aconteceu isso? – falou Sakura meio surpresa.

Sim.

Touya, você gosta do Yukito? – perguntou Sakura inocentemente.

Eu... eu... – depois de uma longa pausa -... sim, eu o amo... – e chorou. Sakura o pegou pela mão.

E como você se sente, gostando do seu melhor amigo?

Eu não sei, quando descobri, fiquei com medo. – confessou Touya á irmã.

Quer um conselho: diga a verdade á ele. – falou Sakura com um sorriso terno.

Mas, e se ele...

Mas se ele nada, diga á ele o que está sentindo... – interrompeu Sakura -... se ele for realmente seu amigo, ele vai entender...

Touya se calou...

Na mansão...

Yue estava distraído olhando para a bela Lua cheia que estava no céu. Pensava em todos os momentos em que passou com Touya e Sakura. Quando percebeu que olhos o fitavam. Olhou para a sacada e viu Tomoyo, esta imediatamente o chamou.

Yue, o que está fazendo aí fora... Venha cá! – pediu a moça. Ele obedeceu e foi até onde ela estava. – O que houve? Aconteceu algo com a Sakura? – e imediatamente ficou preocupada.

Não, não. A Sakura está bem... apenas eu que não estou... – falou ele e abaixou a cabeça.

Com você? Tem algo a ver com o Touya? – perguntou Tomoyo com tal naturalidade que até o guardião se assustou.

Sim, mas... como você sabe?

Palpite - respondeu e sorriu. – Sente-se, me conte o que aconteceu. Quem sabe eu posso ajudá-lo. Yue se sentou e contou tudo sobre ter visto Touya beijando Nakuru.

E foi só isso que viu? – perguntou Tomoyo e ele concordou com a cabeça. – Yue, você gosta muito dele, não é?

Si... sim, gosto muito... – respondeu ele receoso com a pergunta. – Mas como sabe?

Oras Yue... Eu vejo pelo jeito que você olha para ele. E também fica deprimido, quando o vê beijando outra pessoa... Só podia ser amor. – explicou ela.

Puxa, você é uma é uma pessoa bem observadora Tomoyo – se impressionou Yue com a amiga, e imediatamente perguntou para ela: Tomoyo, o que sente pela Sakura? – Tomoyo abaixou a cabeça e respondeu:

A mesma coisa que você sente pelo Touya.

E ela sabe disso? – perguntou ele.

Sabe sim, eu falei para ela. E você devia fazer o mesmo. Conte para o Touya. Ele vai entendê-lo - aconselhou Tomoyo. Yue imediatamente obedeceu.

Vou sim Tomoyo, obrigado...

Touya estava deitado em seu quarto, pensando nas palavras de Yue que eram como facadas em seu peito. A janela de seu quarto se abriu com brutalidade, revelando um vento frio. Touya se levantou para fechar quando viu a coisa mais linda de sua vida. Yue estava em frente á sua janela, com suas grandes asas no ar, seus olhos prateados o fitando e sendo iluminado pela Lua.

Quero falar com você, Touya... – falou Yue.

Eu também gostaria de falar com você.

Ele entrou e se sentou na cama do amigo. Touya fez sinal para que Yue começasse.

Eu queria pedir desculpas por tudo que falei hoje. Eu não queria falar daquele jeito com você. É que eu me irritei ao te ver com a Nakuru. – falou Yue.

Mas por quê? – perguntou Touya surpreso.

Ciúmes...

Ciúmes de quê?

DROGA TOUYA, ESTOU DIZENDO QUE EU TE AMO, É DIFÍCIL DE ENTENDER!!! – gritou Yue, perdendo a cabeça. Touya o olhou por um tempo, surpreso com a revelação, mas sorriu. Se aproximou do amado e acariciou sua face.

Eu também te amo, meu querido anjo lunar. – confessou Touya e o tomou nos lábios. O guardião imediatamente correspondeu ao beijo. E lá eles ficariam até o amanhecer.

No dia seguinte, Touya e Yukito andavam na rua um feliz com o outro por saberem do amor que existia entre eles. Os dois avistaram Sakura e Tomoyo de longe. As duas se beijavam (OoO) e naquele momento, os dois perceberam o amor que as duas sentiam uma pela outra. E Touya ficava feliz de ver que sua irmã estava feliz com quem amava...

FIM

Nota da autora: Ficou meio estranho este yaoi... . Críticas, sugestões, ameaças de morte me mandem um e-mail...


End file.
